livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Darreo Naccarelli (HolyMan)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Crossbowman) Level: 01 Experience: 420 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Venzan Pantheon Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (01 pts) DEX: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 racial adj. CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 09 -1 (-1 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 11 +0 (01 pts) Combat Statistics (Roll HP) HP: 10 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (05) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (00) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (00) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments The G.U.N.: Attack: +09 = (01) + DEX (05) + Misc (02) + Feat (01) Damage: 1d10(P), Crit: 20/x2 Range: 120' Special: Deadly Aim, -1 to hit for +2 dmg Special: Misc = +1 MW weapon and +1 trait bonus to hit Mace,light: Attack: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6(B), Crit: 20/x2 Dagger(melee): Attack: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4(P/S), Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(thrown): Attack: +06 = (01) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4(P/S), Crit: 19-20/x2 Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (Crossbowman) Bonus Feat: One extra feat at 1st lvl (Dodge) Skilled: +1 skill rank at each level Languages: Common only to start Class Features Fighter (Crossbowman) Armor/Weapons: Prof. with all simple and martial weapons Prof. with all armor and shields Bonus Feats: Gain an additional feat* at first lvl and every even lvl thereafter Weapon Mastery(Ex): Heavy Repeating Crossbow * feat must be chosen from those listed as "fighter bonus feats" Feats Dodge (Human Bonus): +1 dodge bonus to AC Lose bonus if ever denied DEX bonus to AC Weapon Focus (1st LVL): - Heavy Repeating Crossbow - +1 to hit with Heavy Repeating Crossbows Deadly Aim (fighter LVL1): Trade to hit bonus on all ranged attack rolls to gain extra damage to all ranged damage rolls Current stats: -1 to hit/+2 dmg Does not apply to ranged touch attacks or attacks that do mot deal HP damage Traits Heirloom Weapon(Equipment): Prof with weapon, +1 trait bonus to hit with weapon,and weapon is MW but cost only normal gp vaule Highlander(Regional): +1 trait bonus to Stealth checks, and Stealth is always considered a class skill bonus is +2 in hilly or rocky areas Skills Skill Points: 03 = (02) - INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Human (01) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 5 -3 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 5 -3 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 5 -3 +0 Fly 02 0 0 5 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 00 1 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 5 -3 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 07 1 3 5 -3 +1trait Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded leather 25 gp 20 lb Mace, light 05 gp 04 lb Daggers(2) 04 gp 02 lb The G.U.N. 400 gp 12 lb Ammo (20) 04 gp 04 lb Signet Ring 05 gp 00 lb Bedroll .10 gp 05 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb -rations(4 days) 02 gp 04 lb -waterskin 01 gp 04 lb -sunrods(3) 06 gp 03 lb -thieve's tools 30 gp 01 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb -whetstone .02 gp 01 lb -tindertwigs(10) 10 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 62.5 lb Load: medium Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 77-115 Finances PP: 00 GP: 15 SP: 08 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Note: Starting GP 510 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 5-10" Weight: 155lbs Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: light Appearance: Shoulder length hair and usually stubble about his chin, looks gruff and unkempt. His clothes look slept in and in need of their weekly cleaning. Demeanor: silent and reserved, he is good to his friends but it is hard for him to make friends Darreo is distrusting till a person proves themselves. Background Born to a wealthy family Darreo had never a want for anything in his childhood. He was prehaps to sheltered and pampered because the man he was turning into was anything but noble. And he took to skipping lessons and not following up on his studies, having tutors beaten for lying (even though they were not) should they tell of a missed session to his father. It was in his early 20's that he fell in love and his first indoctrination into not getting what he wanted started. She was out of Darreo's league in so many ways and when he asked to court her it was evident her father was against it. Sending her away really tore at Darreo's soul and it wasn't long before he set out to find the love he lost. Traveling most of the country and the neighboring Landel Baronies for almost ten years the young Darreo was soon gone and in his place an older and a little wiser man stood. Defeated he slumped back to Venza to discovery another heart ache. For while he was gone his family had fallin into ruin. His father had made some bad investments and when he finally had to turn over his home to pay the debtors he took his and his wife's life instead of living as a pauper. They only thing left of the Naccarelli estate was a note rolled up in his father's old ring and a wierd looking crossbow ingraved with the letters G.U.N. across the stalk. Taking both, Darreo spent a few months in drink(almost selling the weapon) but thought better of it and instead finally followed the directions left on the simple pieces of crumpled paper penned in his fathers hand. "Find Revalin Dussely. His ideals will change the world." Revalin Dussely - Inventor, Scientist, Phiolspher, and another noble fallin from grace. To Darreo's surprise Revalin was a gnome, and living in a shanty near the Planks District. "What do you want?" the short gnome with long sideburns and a longer mustache asked to the knocking of his door. "I wish to speak with Revalin Dussely." Darreo said looking over the gnomes head into a room filled with gizmo's and cantraptions of all sorts. "Well then you have and I am busy, perhaps you should come back in a month or so..." Revalin started to say looking at Darreo. He stopped when his eyes fell on the weapon over the man's shoulder. "What is that?" "What? Oh this." Darreo says still looking over the gnomes head. "It doesn't work. It's some kind of crossbow with no way to load it. If your Revalin than you knew my father he said to find you." The gnome had gone silent and his eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "I did know him and I am Revalin. Come in, come in and bring the GUN with you." he said turning and walking up to a work bench. "GUN?" Darreo said "What is a GUN?" he asked taking the crossbow from his back and placing it on the table at Revalin's urging. "Why this is, see." Revalin says pointing at the three letters on the stock. "G - Gnomish, U - Underlauncher, N - Nonpowder." he shook his head as he gazed longingly at the weapon. "Wanna see how it works?" Adventure Log Total XP: Total GP: Treasure and Items: DM Credits DMC added to character: 2 Total XP: 420 Total GP: 360 Credits From: 2 - Kobolds Keep Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter (Crossbowman) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character